Bullying
by Chachos Bane
Summary: [AU] Makarov lo había dicho muchas veces, Fairy Tail son una familia. Así que, ¿Cómo odiar a la persona que te ayudo a acercarte al chico del que te enamoraste? Y ¿Cómo odiar a la persona que hacía inmensamente feliz a tu mejor amigo? Cuando también quieres a esa persona como a una hermana. Simplemente no se podía.


**FT y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **Holo monstruos, espero que estén bien y así :3**

 **Y bueno a lo que voy...hoy vine a traer un oneshot, tal vez un poquito diferente a lo que suelo escribir y tal vez un poquito parecido al "¿LuLi?" que tengo por ahí en mi perfil, pero bueno ahora lo traje un poco más centrado en cierto personaje, y con la lectura se irán dando cuenta. Espero sus sensuales reviews y así.**

 **No me odien (?)**

* * *

 **~[Bulliyng]~**

 **.**

 **.**

—Mira ahí va la copiona.

— ¿Para que regresaba? Ya se había ido una vez y volvió.

—Quien sabe, pero estábamos mejor sin ella.

Y esas cosas eran las que aquella muchacha escuchaba día con día desde que había vuelto, apenas llevaba su tercera semana en la preparatoria y ya habían rumores de ella, sin mencionar que ya estaba en su último año. Algunos de sus compañeros de clases tenían enojo hacía aquellas personas de su mismo salón que siempre la molestaban, pero para ella ya eran cosas monótonas. La chica que no era tan alta, se dedicaba a caminar por los pasillos de la preparatoria, apretando su mochila contra su pecho y escuchando todos aquellos murmureos hacía su personas, iba caminando con algo de prisa ya que iba retrasada a su clase de música e iba esquivando alguna que otra cosa que le eran lanzadas por los mismos alumnos que la miraban con desprecio. Cuando visualizo las puertas de salida sintió un gran alivio y corrió hasta salir del edificio y caminar por las canchas que la llevarían a su clase.

Cuando las canchas estaban solas eran su lugar favorito, pues podía estar en las gradas tomando del aire fresco sin tener que recibir a cambio un balonazo por "accidente", instintivamente llevo sus dedos a la parte izquierda de su frente, sintiendo que aún estaba el chichón de la semana pasada, solo que lograba ocultarlo con algunos mechones de su flequillo. A pocos pasos se encontraba ya de su salón de música, cuando entro pudo toparse con sus demás compañeros de distintas clases, quienes la recibieron con una sonrisa y platicaron de cosas triviales hasta que llegara el profesor, cuando esté llego les volvió a repetir en breve algo sobre el afinamiento de voces y los instrumentos que se llegaran a tocar, que en este caso eran flautas y guitarras.

La tarde transcurrió y con ello las clases, la chica guardo sus cosas y se colocó su mochila para después despedirse de sus compañeros. Salió del salón y se fijó que no hubiera nadie en las canchas, que para su fortuna así era, no había nadie a excepción de dos personas que estaban sentados en lo alto de las gradas, por lo cual decidió pasar por alto que miró aquellas personas y siguió con su camino.

—Mírala ahí va de nuevo. —Murmuraban entre si algunos de los pocos alumnos. — Seguramente viene de verlos en las gradas y muy probablemente ya tiene algo en mente para arruinarles todo.

—Cierto, cierto, también es muy seguro que ya haya puesto en marcha su plan o algo por el estilo.

—Sí, es verdad…Nadie entiende la razón porque decidió volver si ya sabía que no era bienvenida.

La joven paso por alto esos comentarios de nuevo y antes de llegar al portón un grupo de personas la estaban llamando.

—Chicos…—Fue lo que dijo al verlos en el portón de salida. — ¿Qué hacen acá?

—Te estábamos esperando. —Respondió riendo un chico de cabello azul oscuro y ojos verdes mientras sacaba la lengua.

—En realidad también esperábamos a Laxus. —Añadió un peliverde de manera ensoñadora.

—Además Ever quería venir a ver a Elfman. —Dijo de manera burlona el peliazul señalando hacía un lado, que estaba Evergreen, una chica castaña y de buen cuerpo, discutiendo junto a un joven sumamente alto y de cabellera albina, más conocido como Elfman "El hombre entre los hombres". — Ya sabes, tienen sus peleas extramaritales.

— ¡Que no somos esposos! —Gritaron a la par el albino y la mujer castaña.

— ¡Lisanna! ¿Dónde estabas? —Cuestiono con un semblante de preocupación Elfman al momento de acercarse a Lisanna para revisarla con su mirada de todo a todo, incluso su corto cabello. — ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien Elfman. —Le respondió con una sonrisa para calmarlo. — Solo estaba en mi clase de música, ya sabes.

—Lisanna, nunca dudes en contarle a tu hermano lo que te pasa ¿Entendido? —Dijo de manera sobreprotectora el albino. Pues él era testigo de los constantes acosos y agresiones que sufría su hermana menor ¿Y quién mejor que él para dar la cara por ella? Siendo el capitán del club de judo nadie se metía con él, y más ahora que Mirajane _La Demonio_ ex capitana del club de voleibol y hermana mayor de los Strauss había graduado e iniciado la universidad, solo le quedaba a Elfman ver por Lisanna.

—Tranquilo está todo bien. —Volvió a añadir de manera relajada y se dio una pequeña vuelta. — ¿Vez que no me paso nada?

— ¿En serio a estas alturas te siguen molestando? —Pregunto el peliazul con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Tranquilízate Bickslow, no es nada. —Respondió Lisanna como si todo aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo. —Además no hay de otra que ignorarles.

Mientras ellos seguían platicando pasaban varios grupos de alumnos chismorreando al ver a los ex alumnos del instituto, algunos admirándolos y otros como de costumbre haciendo sus comentarios fuera de lugar.

—De verdad no puedo entender cómo es que personas tan geniales como los de Raijinshuu se junten con la inútil. —Murmuraba descaradamente una chica de primer año junto a su grupo de amigas.

—Piensa que es por lastima de que nadie la quiere ni en su casa y sin mencionar que sus dos hermanos son sumamente geniales y tienen que cargar con una inútil.

—Yo creo que _ella_ quedaría mejor en el círculo de los Raijinshuu, Mirajane y Elfman.

—Pero si ya es amiga de Mirajane y ellos ¿No?

—Pues sí, pero yo pienso que sería mucho más mejor si estuviera _ella_ en vez de la Lisiada.

—Y pensar que para entablar plática con los de Raijinshuu es toda una misión imposible…no se me hace justo que la inútil lo tenga fácil.

La albina de cabellos cortos sonrió ante la mirada de los Raijinshuu y su hermano Elfman que no podía hacer nada, pues tenía claro que un hombre no debía meterse con mujeres. Y justo cuando Evergreen iba hablar una voz grave les interrumpió.

—El equipo Raijinshuu solo habla con aquellos que sean importantes y fuertes. —Fue lo que respondió un joven alto y rubio que se encontraba saliendo de la dirección del instituto.

— ¡Laxus!~ —Canturreo Freed al ver al joven rubio salir de la oficina de su antiguo director de preparatoria. — Te estábamos esperando.

—Claro, vámonos que Mirajane nos está esperando en el restaurante de Yajima y nos pidió llevarte con nosotros. —Acoto Laxus mirando de reojo a la más chica de los Strauss. También sabía del constante acoso o bullying por el que pasaba, pero como de costumbre su apariencia de chico rudo no le da para más, además no podría ponerse a pelear con un grupo de nenitas precoces.

Y todo ese constante bullying y acoso había surgido de alguna loca idea respecto a que Lisanna odiaba a Lucy Heartfilia y según había un odio mutuo entre ellas, pero el odio de los alumnos era más hacía Lisanna porque según se rumoreaba, ella quería "bajarle el novio" a Lucy cuando la menos de los Strauss había recién llegado del y volvió a retomar sus clases en la preparatoria, desde su regreso se empezó hacer el constante odio hacía la más chica de los Strauss.

…

…

…

Habían pasado algunos meses y ya estaban a pocos pasos de iniciar las vacaciones de verano. Los constantes acosos hacía Lisanna se volvieron más pesados desde que se dejó crecer el cabello muy poco y se lo amarraba en dos diminutas coletas, cosa que ella ignoraba, no encontraba nada de malo en usar dos diminutas coletas, además así no sentiría su cabello pegársele a su nuca en clases de educación física. Y ahora se encontraba en su salón de música, todos los que llevaban esa clase se encontraban practicando, pues habían sido seleccionados para participar a nivel nacional representando al instituto. Durante las últimas semanas los alumnos de dicha clase debían pasar más tiempo en el aula de música, al menos hasta que el evento se llevará a cabo, en esos lapsos Lisanna había convivido con un chico rubio que estudiaba en Sabertooth, la preparatoria de al lado, ambos se llevaron bien a primera vista, él chico se llamaba Sting Eucliffe, uno de los "Dragones gemelos" en el equipo de futbol, aunque el joven rubio se especializaba de momento en la guitarra.

Con dicho joven, ambos se encontraban en unas de las gradas de las canchas

 _Aquel sol que iba a brillar, ahora te abandona al anochecer sin más se marcha y se lleva, mentiras y verdades, por siempre, va girando el mundo con cual soñaste y mi corazón volvía a sentir calor, cada vez que recordaba tu rostro amor…_

Era la pequeña estrofa que habían cantado a dueto el chico rubio y la albina.

—Si seguimos así será más fácil aprenderla sin tener que estar viendo los acordes de la guitarra. —Añadió Sting con una sonrisa por su trabajo de llevar mitad de los acordes aprendidos. — Deberíamos juntarnos más seguido por acá, las gradas de está preparatoria son tranquilas.

—Es verdad. —Respondió con una sonrisa la albina.

—Hey, ¿No es esa la inútil de la Lisiada?

—Sí, sí lo es ¿Qué hace con uno de los dragones gemelos de Saber?

Sting creyó haber escuchado mal, pero al darse cuenta de que eran los únicos en las gradas pudo darse cuenta esos cuchicheos eran dirigidos a Lisanna, a la cual se giró a ver y estaba sonriendo cómo si nada estuviera pasando.

—Oye Lisanna…

—Está bien, creo que ya hemos ensayado muy buen rato. —Dijo de manera cortes juntando sus cosas en su mochila. — Mis hermanos deben de estar esperándome en casa, nos vemos luego Sting. —Se despidió sin más y fue bajando de las gradas para tomar rumbo a la salida de la escuela.

La menor de los Strauss dejo a Sting solo en las gradas solo por una razón. Con el poco tiempo que socializo con él chico rubio se volvieron grandes amigos y para ella no era nuevo escuchar insultos hacia su persona, pero no quería que Sting pasará la vergüenza de escuchar cómo se expresaban de ella misma. Y ahora mismo, pasando leves tropezones con los alumnos que le impedían el paso, nunca había estado tan deseosa de irse a casa. Sting no le gustaba, pero lo consideraba un gran amigo y sería muy vergonzoso para él tener que escuchar todo lo que se hablaba de ella en su misma escuela. Y ahora después de mucho tiempo aguantando muchas cosas por años, por primera vez se sentía cohibida, débil y pequeña ante todos aquellos murmullos que iban dirigidos hacia ella.

Intento correr un poco más pero uno de los estudiantes le habían metido el pie, su mochila salió volando de sus brazos esparciendo sus cosas al suelo y por ende Lisanna amortiguó su caída sobre sus rodillas. Las risas no se hicieron esperar junto a uno que otro inulto o algún comentario de "lastima" lleno de sarcasmo e hipocresía. La albina de cabellos cortos no hizo más que ignorar todo aquello como de costumbre, pero aquellos sentimientos tristes amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento de su pecho.

— ¿Por qué mejor no te vas de nuevo? Aquí nadie te quiere inútil Lisiada, solo eres un estorbo para todos e incluso para tus hermanos.

— ¡Sí, mejor vete de aquí nadie quiere a un estorbo insignificante como tú aquí!

—Además estás lejos de querer parecerte a Lucy, eso es algo que toda la escuela sabe, de nada te sirve querer hacer lo mismo o peinarte igual que ella.

Lisanna estaba cayendo a un vacío existencial que su mente le estaba jugando con cada palabra que salía de las bocas de los demás alumnos, todo aquello resonaba una y otra vez en su cerebro, su mirada se había ensombrecido y detrás de su flequillo sus ojos azules se ocultaban mientras temblaba levemente.

— ¡Lisanna! —Resonó por los pasillos la voz de Sting, quién corrió hasta donde estaba la albina.

Ella por inercia reacciono a la voz del chico, como si fuese un tabú al verlo inclinado a un lado de ella ayudando a recoger sus cosas. Lisanna negó pocas veces con su cabeza, alzo la cara para mirar al rubio al cual le sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado y comenzó a moverse para terminar de guardar sus cosas en la mochila.

—Gracias. —Acoto Lisanna con una pequeña sonrisa. — ¿No deberías estar en el entrenamiento de futbol?

—Sí, pero cuando te fuiste ni tiempo me diste de despedirme bien, y además olvidaste tú celular en las gradas. —Respondió el rubio entregándole dicho aparato a la albina. —Si no fuera porque tú hermana te estaba llamando, no me habría dado cuenta y pues decidí seguirte.

—Lamento las molestias.

—De ninguna manera, somos amigos ¿no? —Ella sonrió y asintió, luego Sting proceso lo de hace un rato. — ¿Qué fue lo de hace rato? Y ¿Por qué estabas en el suelo?

—No…no era nada, solo me tropecé. —Añadió entre risas la de ojos azules, al ver que un grupo de personas pasaba por ahí trago hondo, pues sabría que algo malo pasaría. —Gracias por devolverme mi celular y…yo, bueno debo irme, seguro Mira me buscaba para algo.

— ¿Segura? —Lisanna asintió efusivamente tratando de convencer a Sting.

Él no estaba del todo seguro, pero de todos modos ella se despidió de él. Cuando Lisanna se giró para retomar su camino para irse choco con un grupo de personas y sudó frío.

—Lisanna, Lisanna, Lisanna. —Dijo una de esas personas con la voz llena de burla. —Siempre chocando ¿eh?

—Déjala, que se puede esperar de una inútil. —Añadió entre carcajadas otra persona de ese mismo grupo, el cual era de puras mujeres.

—Aparte de inútil, copiona. —Acoto otra de las mujeres de ese mismo grupo. — ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo no te funciono con Natsu te pusiste andar de zorra con los chicos de Saber?

Sting que no se había ido se puso a escuchar lo que pasaba, ¿Por qué las personas de su misma escuela le decían esas cosas a su amiga? Se suponía que en Fairy Tail todos eran como una familia, pero a Lisanna la trataban como si sobrara…como si no existiera.

—No yo no…

—Es una lástima, dudo que hasta él más estúpido se fije en ti Lisiada.

—Vamos, solo está ardida porque desde su regreso ni siquiera ha progresado con Natsu y dudo que jamás lo haga.

— ¿Sabías que te a ti te está usando porque no pudo colarse con Natsu? —Cuestiono de manera burlona una de las mujeres mirando a Sting.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Eso es mentira!

Todos los que estaban en ese pasillo concentraron su mirada en Lisanna después de semejando grito que pego. El chico de Sabertooth la miró confundido, nunca la había escuchado gritar…ni con su rostro al borde del llanto mientras se mordía el labio inferior. La menor de los Strauss sentía que todo se le iba de las manos, siempre dejo pasar por alto toda clase de abucheos e insultos hacía sí misma, pero en está ocasión…solo en está ocasión no vería del todo mal responderles o más bien, defenderse…aun acosta de que se encontrara a punto de soltar el llanto.

—Yo…yo nunca utilizaría a nadie…tampoco soy de las personas que quieren imitar o plagiar a las demás. —Inhalo y exhalo, meditando mentalmente las palabras que diría. —Tampoco soy una zorra roba novios o inútil…o tal vez sea inútil por dejarme pisotear por ustedes quienes solo siguen rumores completamente falsos…—Su voz sonaba temblorosa y claro se podía escuchar como intentaba no sollozar, muy a pesar de tener la cabeza agachada. —Tampoco veo de malo que usar dos coletas sea querer ser igual a otra persona para "llamar la atención" de alguien…

—Hay, la inútil quiere llorar…

Se escuchó que comentaban sarcásticamente mientras los demás hacían lo mismo solo para burlarse y soltar uno que otro insulto mientras Lisanna se miraba temblorosa a simple vista. De a poco se también se podía notar que el pasillo estaba llenándose de miradas curiosas y unas cuantas más conocidas.

—Nunca he tomado importancia a sus burlas, críticas e incluso agresiones. —Dijo un poco más calmada pero con la voz quedada, luego sonrió, era una sonrisa triste que de apoco se fue llenando de las lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer por sus mejillas. — Desde el momento en que regrese…no pido que me traten bien o como la mejor persona del mundo…si les caigo mal podrían solo ignorarme…

—Lamentablemente no eres Lucy para que podamos cumplir eso y-…

— ¿Lucy?...—Susurro quedadamente llamando la atención de los presentes e incluso la de la rubia, pues también se encontraba en aquel pasillo. — ¡Lucy, Lucy, Lucy! ¡Desde que llegue a Fairy Tail no he escuchado más que "Lucy esto, Lucy lo otro, Lucy aquello"! ¿Qué yo odio a Lucy? ¡Eso es una vil mentira! ¡No puedo odiar a nadie sin motivos y aunque me los diera no podría odiarla! ¡Tampoco soy una roba novios que quiere llamar la atención de Natsu!...Y el hecho de que sea su mejor amiga desde la infancia no tiene otro significado más que eso…amigos.

—Claro, no te queda de otra porque estás en la friendzone.

— ¡Eso es mentira! —Se escuchó un grito femenino, todos se giraron para ver que se trataba de Lucy, la cual se acercó hasta quedar al lado de Lisanna para tenderle la mano y le ayudo a ponerse de pie. — No tengo idea de donde han sacado tantas conclusiones que son totalmente mentiras…ni Lisanna ni yo nos odiamos, no existe odio mutuo entre nosotras…y sí alguien podría decirse que vino a "invadir", fui yo…pero en sí ninguna de las dos merece pasar por esto…—Uno de los alumnos iba a protestar, pero Lucy no lo dejo y continuo hablando. —Para empezar, quien estuvo en Fairy Tail, desde mucho tiempo antes que cualquiera de los que estamos aquí, fue Lisanna junto a sus hermanos, ellos siempre han estado aquí…y el hecho de que ella a mitad de su vida salió al extranjero fue por situaciones personales…y dio la casualidad de que cuando ella se fue, llegue yo…como la novata…y aún lo soy…meses después Lisanna volvió a retomar sus clases aquí, esperando a que Fairy Tail fuera el de siempre, ¿Pero que recibió a cambio?...¿Burlas, abuso, agresiones e insultos? ¿Y todo de cosas que son absolutamente inciertas? Sí yo no llegue a decir algo antes fue porque…—Sintió como Lisanna le dio un leve apretón en la mano en señal para que Lucy dejara de hablar, pero la rubia se negó. — No tenía cara para hacerlo…siempre estuve escondiéndome sin afrentar la situación…y dejándole toda la carga a Lisanna… ¡Ninguna de nosotras tenemos la culpa de nada! —Grito entre sollozos devolviéndole el leve apretón de mano a Lisanna.

Los demás alumnos habían quedado en completo silencio. Esperaban que Lisanna se echara a llorar y que con eso se fuera de la escuela por fin, pero el resultado había sido otro. Lo cual a muchos los hizo sentir avergonzados de su comportamiento, pero a otros tantos de todos modos les hizo aumentar más su enojo. ¿Por qué Lucy tenía que ser la que lloraba y dijera todas aquellas cosas metiéndose en algo que a ella no le concernía?, ¿Por qué simplemente la albina no se iba de la escuela y ya? Sí Lisanna se iba de la escuela les ahorraría muchas molestias y Lucy no estuviera llorando.

O al menos eso era lo que los alumnos que seguían más molestos aún pensaban. Los pasos de demás personas acercándose al pasillo, hicieron a todo el alumnado voltear en dicha dirección, topándose con nada más y nada menos que con el director Makarov en compañía del subdirector Gildarts y la decana Porlyusica. Todos sintieron como sus almas estaban acabadas.

Y aun así nadie dijo nada.

—Los rumores los llegue a escuchar, pero jamás pensé en que fueran ciertos. —Se hizo presente la voz de Makarov. — No saben la vergüenza y pena que siento al saber que entre mis mismos mocosos se atrevan a molestar a uno de los suyos, saben que en Fairy Tail todos somos una familia y nos cuidamos los unos a los otros, y el dolor de uno es el dolor de todos. —El pequeño anciano tomo aire para sonar lo menos severo posible. — Y no entiendo… ¿Cuál es el afán de atacar a uno de los nuestros?, simplemente no lo acepto. —Se posó en un lado de Lucy y Lisanna. — Lucy, te agradezco que tuvieras la confianza de hablar de esto conmigo y te prometí no hacer nada, pero esto se estaba saliendo de control… ¡Ustedes! —Grito al resto del alumnado. — Sí en algún lugar de sus cabezas tienen conciencia les recomiendo que así como tuvieron el valor de molestar a una de sus mismas hermanas, tengan los suficientes…argumentos para pedir una disculpa. —Noto como algunos alumnos se negaban e iban a protestar.

—Aquellos que no tengan el valor suficiente de aceptar que hicieron mal, serán expulsados de esta institución. —Añadió Gildarts de manera sombría al notar que Makarov no se encontraba en estado de tratar con esa clase de alumnos. —Pueden irse trasladando a Raven Tail.

—Es molesto tratar con mocosos. —Dijo Porlyusica, luego miró a Lucy y a Lisanna. —Ustedes dos acompáñenme a la enfermería. —Fue lo último que dijo aquella mujer de cabellos rosas.

Lisanna y Lucy asintieron ante la petición de la decana y a paso lento ambas iban siguiéndola. Por otro lado entre el alumnado, algunos jóvenes se encontraban hablando entre si respecto a lo recién sucedido.

—Ahora sí que se han pasado. —Añadió Jet viendo con desaprobación a los demás alumnos.

—Tienen suerte de que Elfman no esté presente. —Comento Gray, y de cierto modo tenía razón, sí Elfman hubiera estado presente se habría transformado en una bestia. — ¿Cómo pueden ser tan arenosos? —Cuestiono con ironía mientras les dirigía una mirada gélida a los demás alumnos.

— ¡Suéltenme, déjenme darles su merecido a todos! —Se escuchó un grito que muchos conocían a la perfección.

—También corren suerte de que Natsu esté amordazado.

—Gehee~, Salamander no es el único que tiene ganas de patear traseros… ¿Quién fue el genio que invento tanta mierda sobre supuestos conflictos entre la coneja y la Strauss?

— ¡Suéltame Gajeel! —Gritaba Natsu removiéndose como lombriz. — ¡Sí me sueltas te dejaré patear más traseros y después te pateare el culo a ti! Y…—El chico de cabellos rosas dejo de removerse para mirar al chico rubio de Saber. — ¿Sting?... ¿Qué haces acá?

—Vine a buscar a Lisanna para entregarle algo que había olvidado y…esto me tomo desprevenido.

— ¿No sabías de los constantes acosos y abuso que tenía ella? —Preguntó Gray, que por alguna forma "misteriosa" ya se encontraba sin la camisa de la escuela.

—Hace unas semanas escuche algo parecido, pero Lisanna no les dio importancia y cuando quise preguntar ella evadía el tema.

—Tan típico de ella…

Natsu no dijo nada y pareció ido mentalmente por algunos minutos hasta que se volvió a remover como lombriz, ocasionando que Gajeel y Gray se sentaran encima de su espalda.

— ¡Suéltenme! ¡Tengo que hablar seriamente con el rubio! —Todos quedaron al estilo pokerface ante tal comentario de Natsu.

Y es que se había escuchado tan serio…Gray y Gajeel se miraron entre sí, solo asintieron levemente y aun teniendo a Natsu amarrado lo sentaron de manera que quedara de frente a Sting, el cual lo miró algo extrañado, sabía cómo era el de cabellos rosados y tenía que estar preparado psicológicamente para poder saber que responder a lo que sea que fuera Natsu a decir, pero la mirada del Dragneel era demasiado…mucho demasiado inquietante, lo cual provoco que Sting se pusiera levemente nervioso.

 _Por todos los dioses ¡Lo que vaya a decir que lo diga ya!,_ Era lo que pensaba Eucliffe, se puso más nervioso al ver que Natsu ya iba a hablar.

— ¿Te gusta Lisanna?

—… ¿Qué?...

Y fue en ese momento donde Sting sintió como su cuerpo se volvía cenizas de poco a poco.

…

…

…

Dentro de la enfermería se encontraban Lisanna y Lucy, pues Porlyusica solo se encargó de revisar el estado de ambas, no era nada riesgoso para su fortuna, le dio unos calmantes a Lucy y a Lisanna igual, solo que a la albina si le puso algo de pomada en el chichón que tenía en su frente desde hace semanas y sin mencionar que también le desinfecto los leves raspones que se había hecho en las rodillas de cuando cayó al suelo.

—Quédense un rato aquí, yo iré con Makarov a darle informes de ustedes. —Y sin más salió de la enfermería para buscar al pequeño anciano.

El silencio entre ambas era un poco incómodo, no molesto pero podía sentirse la tensión.

—Lisanna yo…

—Está bien Lucy…te agradezco lo de hace un momento, pero no debiste hacerlo. —Le respondió con una sonrisa.

— ¡Claro que tenía que hacerlo! Y no solo yo…todos los demás querían ayudar también…

—Sabes bien que los demás no me importa lo que piensen…—Suspiro. —Yo sé quiénes son mis amigos, que son como mi familia…sabes que también te encuentras entre ellos y que te aprecio.

Ambas sonrieron con nostalgia.

—Sí tan solo ellos supieran la verdad…—Decía la rubia con un leve rubor en las mejillas. —Ellos no tienen idea de cuánto me ayudaste, a excepción de nuestros compañeros en común…

—Lo que hice fue por ti y por Natsu, quise ayudarles desde el momento en que él me empezó a platicar de ti…y cuando al fin te conocí me agradaste y simplemente también quise ser de ayuda.

—Ellos no tienen idea de que gracias a ti, Natsu y yo…bueno…ya sabes. —Dijo Lucy entre leves risillas que se le escapaban.

—La verdad déjame decirte que no fue tan fácil. —Añadió Lisanna soltando una risilla. —Fue algo complicado impulsar a que Natsu se diera cuenta que no era hambre lo que tenía cuando estaba cerca de ti.

—Y sin importar todo eso, tú te quedaste soportando todos esos constantes acosos…con el tiempo a mí me empezó a dar pena y...fui una cobarde por no dar la cara desde un principio en cuanto habían empezado a molestarte…

—Sabes que eso no importa ¿Cierto?, además lo que hice yo lo haría cualquiera de nosotros, porque somos como una familia ¿no es así?

Ante esas palabras Lucy en un impulso fue y abrazo a la albina, la cual le correspondió el gesto.

Era cierto, de alguna forma todo mundo quería verlas a ellas dos odiándose y maldiciéndose mutuamente. Pero no querían ver más allá, ellas no podían odiarse, cuando se conocieron tuvieron simpatía muy rápidamente, ¿Cómo odiar a la persona que te ayudo a acercarte al chico del que te enamoraste? Y ¿Cómo odiar a la persona que hacía inmensamente feliz a tu mejor amigo? Cuando también quieres a esa persona como a una hermana.

Eso era simplemente imposible.

Makarov lo había dicho y lo diría por siempre, ellos son una familia, en la cual se ayudan los unos con los otros y que el dolor de uno es el dolor de todos, al igual que la felicidad y los lazos tan fuertes que compartían.

.

.

* * *

 **Bueno, el final fue algo abierto, y claramente a lo que quiero transmitir con esto es...¿Porque tanto odio a Lisanna?, digo ni ella ni Lucy son de mis personajes favoritos, pero me agradan y sí, dirán que vengo con doble moral cuando en algunos FF no pongo a Lucy como muchos quisieran, pero jelou! que creen?, no suelo hacerle bashing del feo a Lucy y procuro siempre darle su final feliz con Natsu...no como en otras historias que he leído donde aplican duro contra el muro el bashing con Lisanna e incluso con Juvia, ni a Minerva le hacen tan feo bashing. Y bueno, lo que quería recalcar es que así como los que hacen comentarios desagradables en el oneshot, así de arenosos se ven los haters de Lisanna xD, es decir ¿porque tanto odio por un personaje que no existe? ¿Que le copio a Lucy en lo de usar coletas?, no bitches, no se pasen de berenjena, lamento decirles que ella también ya las había usado, y ¿que le dicen inútil? sí, es el insulto más normal y clásico tanto a Lucy como a Lisanna, Y OJO, yo se que no todos los nalufans o lucylibers no son así de arenosos e incluso les agrada Lisanna o simplemente ignoran el insultarle xD, pero no se pasen osea, ¿de donde putas sacan que Lisanna quiere engatusar a Natsu? xD, es decir...es claro que el se siente atraído por la rubia, pero no mamen! vieron que incluso cuando fue lo de los examenes clase S que Lisanna encomendo a Natsu con Lucy y ¿aún así se ponen a tirar arena?, NO MAMEN no se pasen de berenjena peleando y tirando arena por personajes que no existen mijos xD...era todo, y si leyeron hasta acá bien! xD, se merecen un premio con el cual recompenzaré pronto ;3**

 **~Chachos~**


End file.
